


I've loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: After helping to restore the twins' memories, the time to end the Numbers War draws close, and Durbe does what he can to help a newly reinstated Nasch cope with the reality of being the Barian King.
Relationships: Durbe/Nasch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I've loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more

**Author's Note:**

> done for an anon ask on tumblr

Durbe could barely believe the turn of events that had occured.

Ryoga and Rio Kamishiro had ended up being his lost leaders, Nasch and Merag, the two having been under the impression that they were mere humans. How this had come to be, none of them had known, but needless to say, the twins had been taking it hard. 

Now they were all in Barian World, Durbe having guided Nasch and Merag to inform their fellow Barian Lords of their king’s return. Their memories, while mostly restored, were still coming back to them in waves, and Durbe had taken it upon himself to aide the twins until they were up to 100%. Merag had taken it upon herself to go out by the Barian Sea and converse with Alit, Gilag, and Mizael, who had been present at the time of their arrival. (Where Vector was, they all could only guess, but they knew he’d arrive to see the good news in due time.) However, when it came to Nasch, Durbe couldn’t find him.

He searched the castle, only to find Nasch in his human form, facing the throne. Durbe slowly climbed the steps up to the top, stopping upon noticing Nasch’s shoulders quivering, his head hung low. Durbe’s heart ached. Nasch was crying again. “Nasch…” 

At the sound of his name, Nasch flinched, Durbe hearing an audible ‘sniff’ as one of Nasch’s arms rose to rub at his eyes. Without turning to face him, he spoke. “I’d rather be alone right now, Durbe.”

Durbe closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, before opening them again, gray irises focused on Nasch’s back. “This isn’t something you need to go through alone, Nasch. Let me help you–”

“I don’t _need_ your help!” Nasch snapped, his voice cracking, sounding wobbly as he attempted to retain some form of composure. He refused to turn around still, not facing Durbe as he continued to speak. “I just–!” He held his head in trembling hands, shaking his head then. “I just need to finish processing… _everything.”_

This didn’t surprise Durbe in the slightest, and he took a step closer to Nasch. “I understand, I simply–”

“No, you _don’t_ understand!” Nasch whipped around then, his head leaving his hands, staring straight at Durbe. “You don’t have to betray your friends! You don’t have to leave everything you’ve ever known, ever _loved,_ because they were never yours to begin with! You weren’t living a borrowed life, with borrowed friends, on borrowed time!” With each sentence, Nasch stepped closer to Durbe, hands waving wildly as he spoke, tears brimming in enraged eyes. 

Durbe could see pain in those eyes. Nasch was hurting, and he had every right to be. But the time for mourning what was he was losing was falling short. They had a war to win, and if Nasch was going to lead them once more, he couldn’t risk faltering. 

“You’re right.” Durbe admitted. “I can’t truly understand the pain you’re feeling right now.” A hand reached out and gently grabbed at the Barian pendant that hung from Nasch’s neck, gray eyes glazing over slightly as he stared at it. “I’ve done everything I could have to do right by you, in these lives, and the last. So if you must blame someone for what’s befallen you, look no further than me. But know this:” He looked back to watery blue eyes then. “Every day you were gone, my soul ached. I never understood why, all I knew was that I was drawn to you inexplicably. Merag too, yes, but you moreso. Not until regaining my memories of our shared lives did I realize, that I’ve loved you all this time.”

At that, Nasch’s eyes widened, his gaze not leaving Durbe’s as the Barian Knight continued to speak. “Those thousands of years ago where we lived as humans, we spent our lives together in more ways than one before death drove us apart. The bond we shared was so strong, that it followed me in death, and stuck with me for the thousands of years we’ve lived as Barians, even if I didn’t realize it. And while I can’t speak for what it meant to you then, or if it means anything to you now, know this - I would give my life to restore normalcy to yours in a heartbeat. You can hate me all you want for what I’ve helped restore to you, but I have waited for you for all this time, and whether or not you can or will accept it, my heart is still yours, Nasch.”

As he finished speaking, Durbe took notice of Nasch’s trembling, and let go of the Barian pendant he’d been holding onto. He was silent as he watched the young man before him begin to start crying all over again, his palms pressed against his eyes as he sobbed uncontrollably. It was then that Durbe shifted into his human form, and tentatively wrapped his arms around Nasch. When his king didn’t push him away, Durbe allowed himself to let his head rest upon Nasch’s shoulder, rubbing a hand soothingly against Nasch’s back. 

Soon, Nasch shifted, moving his hands from his face and instead clinging onto Durbe as he cried into Durbe’s shoulder. Admittedly, Durbe was surprised by the action, but said nothing as he continued to allow Nasch to cry, never ceasing running his hand up and down his back. 

Neither was sure how much time had passed, but as sobs softened down to soft cries, and further down into mere sniffles, Nasch pulled his eyes away from Durbe’s shoulder, prompting Durbe to look at him. Durbe’s heart ached at his reddened eyes and tearstained face, but he said nothing, as Nasch spoke instead.

“You’ll stay by my side through it all?”

It was a simple enough question, but the emotion whispered out in his voice tugged at Durbe’s heartstrings. 

“You have nothing to fear.” Durbe replied, his voice equally as soft as Nasch’s. “I wouldn’t leave your side for anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking requests on tumblr! You can head [here](https://city-writes.tumblr.com/ask) to send my writing tumblr some prompts!
> 
> This prompt was a set of lyrics: "I have died everyday waiting for you; Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for 1000 years, I'll love you for 1000 more." I tried to convey that as much as possible without actually using the lyrics given.


End file.
